The Case of the Empty Schedule
by reags98
Summary: No letters. No papers. No articles. No appointments. What adventures will be taken when Perry and Della have an empty schedule?


Author's Note*

After some tweaking, I can finally give you the story I previously deleted. I hope you enjoy The Case of the Empty Schedule. - Reags

Perry sat back and relaxed as Della Street led the rattled client out the office door. It had been a busy morning, but that was nothing the lawyer and secretary were not already used to. Perry picked up his pen, ready to work on the next letter or paper, only to find there was nothing on his desk.

"Well, Della," he said smiling at his secretary, "what's next?"

"Didn't you pay attention to your schedule?" said Della sarcastically with a hand on her hip. She knew the last thing Perry Mason had been paying attention to was his schedule.

"That's why I have you, Ms. Street," said Perry with a playful grin.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. She leaned over the desk and playfully said, "Mr. Mason, you simply won't believe it."

He placed his elbows on the desk, leaned forward, and said "Della, I won't believe what?"

"There is absolutely nothing left to do today," she said with bright eyes and a grin.

The lawyer sat back in his chair with an almost shocked look on his face. Shock quickly melted into a smile that showed pleasant surprise.

"No appointments?" said Perry.

"That," she said pointing to the door, "was our last scheduled appointment of the day."

"No letters?"

"We finished all your letters yesterday."

"No papers?" his tone became more excited every question.

"None."

"What about the article for—"

He was cut off by a grinning Della, "Don't you remember? We finished that last week."

He stood up from the desk chair and said, "Della, what time is it?"

He made his way out from around his desk as she looked at her watch and said, "11:45. Why do you—"

Before she could finish her question the lawyer had pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips.

She pulled back in surprise, "Perry, what on earth was that—"

"Della, you're a miracle worker!"

"Well, I know that much," she said with a proud grin. "But I still don't see why—"

Again, she was interrupted by the lawyer, who pressed a button on the intercom and said, "Gertie, hold all my calls. I don't want to be disturbed." His voice was stern, but he had a twinkle in his eye.

Della put a hand on her hip and in an exasperated tone said, "Now, just what do you mean by that?"

He came and put his hand around the secretary's waist and said, "Ms. Street, how long has it been since you and I had a day- a few hours even- all to ourselves?"

She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Working for Perry Mason has not given me very many days like that," she said cheekily.

"Well, what do you say we go make a day of it then?" he said with a playful grin.

She grinned playfully in return. She could argue that they could use the extra time to catch up on other things. She could argue that a walk-in client may make an appearance. But she didn't want to argue, and with that twinkle in the chief's eye, she knew arguing wouldn't work anyway. "What exactly do you suggest we do with all this extra time, Mr. Mason?"

"Oh, we can go to the park- skip some rocks on the lake." He said as he began to pace around the office. His head was tilted and his eyes looking toward the ceiling as he fantasized about what they could do with the few hours left of the day.

"Mm-hmm." Her arms were crossed and she nodded her head with every reply.

"Or we could take a scenic drive by the ocean."

"Yes."

"Maybe we could walk in the sand and get our feet wet."

"Maybe."

"We could have lunch along the way, and then for dinner we could go to that new Italian restaurant the papers have been raving about."

"Sounds nice enough," pretending as if she wasn't that impressed. But a grin crept upon her face.

"Perhaps, if the night is still young we can go dancing," he said looking back to the secretary.

"Oh, perhaps," she said in a playful tone.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll even elope if we find the time."

Della laughed. "We'll just have to see about that," she said coyly. They looked into each other's eyes. "But whatever we do we better hurry," she said changing the subject. "It's 12:00, Mr. Mason. The day is not getting any younger."

Mason smiled. He gave her a knowing look. Again, he pressed the button on the intercom and said, "Gertie, I do not want anyone in or out of this office except Ms. Street, Mr. Drake, or myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason."

He gave a boyish grin at her response. Perry quickly scribbled a note to Paul and left it on his desk. The lawyer and secretary didn't even bother to take their coats. They just quietly went out the private entrance, anticipating this day with an empty schedule- a day that was filled with endless possibilities.

A few hours later, the phone rang. Gertie picked up the phone and began to speak almost mechanically.

"Perry Mason's office. I'm sorry but—"

"Gertie, this is Paul Drake. I have some news on a lead that Mr. Mason was asking me to look into and—"

"Oh, Mr. Drake, Mr. Mason isn't taking any calls now. He doesn't want to be disturbed. But he did say that you may come see him in his office."

He thought about arguing with her but decided against it. He simply didn't have the energy. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Thanks, Gertie." There was bit of exasperation in Paul's tone.

He hung up the phone and grudgingly went to Perry's office to tell him what he could have easily said over the phone. He knocked on the door to the private entrance with his code knock- the way he always did. He was expecting Della to open the door, but she never came. He knocked a second time. There was still no answer. After practically beating the door down the third time, he finally opened the door and said, "Gosh, Perry. I know you didn't want to be disturbed but this is—" he stopped when he realized no one was in the office.

"Perry?" he said hoping for a response. "Say, Beautiful—are you here?"

When no one called back to him, he rolled his eyes and with his voice full of exasperation said, "Why of all the nerve." He made himself comfortable in the chair next to Perry's desk. He took a deep breath and rubbed his tired face. "I've been running around for him all day," he thought to himself. As he stood up to leave, he looked over on the desk and saw a note with his name on it. He lifted an eyebrow and opened it.

"Paul," it read, "Out following a lead. Won't be back until tomorrow. - Perry"

The detective had a puzzled look on his face. He was confused until he read, "P.S. If we're not back tomorrow, we've eloped."

The detective chuckled. He didn't need any further explanation. He grinned, put the note in his pocket, and left the office as he found it- empty. There was no work, no clients, and absolutely no lawyer or secretary in sight.

The End


End file.
